


Things we do for love

by merediana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Introspection, bitter love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: Non è mai stato capace di dire di no a una bella donna, nemmeno da bambino.





	

  


Non è mai stato capace di dire di no a una bella donna, nemmeno da bambino.  


Meghan, la sua tata dai 2 ai 5 anni, poteva fargli fare _qualsiasi_ cosa semplicemente chiedendoglielo.  
«Franklin, potresti finire tutti i broccoli che hai nel piatto?»  
«Sì, okay»  
«Franklin, potresti startene zitto e fermo per un paio d'ore mentre limono col figlio dei vicini che è appena entrato di nascosto dalla finestra del bagno?»  
«Sì, okay»  
A essere sincero, Foggy non è sicuro che queste siano state le esatte parole di Meghan, ma lui è così che se le ricorda.  


Poi era arrivata Mona, lunghissime trecce che profumavano di primavera e una smisurata passione per le M&Ms.  
«Frankie, potresti prestarmi i soldi per la merenda?»  
«Sì, okay»  
«Frankie, potresti chiedere al tuo amico Brett se gli piaccio?»  
«Sì, okay»  
No, non era stata la scelta di carriere opposte a rendere nemici lui e Brett Mahoney.  


L'arrivo della pubertà aveva, se possibile, addirittura peggiorato la situazione. Marissa sbatteva le lunghe ciglia e lui si faceva andare bene _tutto_. Come un coglione.  
«Foggy, potresti passarmi il compito di algebra?»  
«Sì, okay»  
«Foggy, potresti fare da palo mentre perdo la verginità con il capitano della squadra di football?»  
«Sì, okay»  
Testuali parole. _Sul serio_.  


L'età adulta aveva portato con sé molte consapevolezze, tra cui quella di avere un debole per le donne sbagliate.  
Marci se lo rigirava come fosse una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli o, per usare una metafora meno elegante ma più vicina alla realtà, come una porchetta sullo spiedo. E non perdeva nemmeno tempo a domandare.  
«Foggy Bear, non azzardarti a mancare alla lezione di punjabi di martedì. Io non riesco ad andare e mi servono i tuoi appunti»  
«Sì, okay»  
«Foggy Bear, stasera ti faccio la ceretta all'inguine»  
«Sì, okay»  
No, con la ceretta all'inguine non era stato così arrendevole. Avevano discusso a lungo fino a che Marci se ne era uscita con un "Voglio capire dove sto mettendo la bocca" a cui lui non era riuscito a trovare nulla di intelligente da ribattere.  


Ora, sembra essere arrivato anche il turno di Karen.  
  
_«Hey, Foggy... I want you to touch my face» ___  
_«Um... but I can see you, so...» ___  
_«No, I... No, I know. I just , um... I want to know how someone who's blind would see me. Look, you do me that, then I'll do you» ___  
_«Yeah, okay»*_  
  
Foggy abbozza un sorriso con cui vorrebbe stemperare la tensione che si è creata ma che, al contrario, lo fa sembrare ancora più triste e a disagio.  


Non è proprio capace di dire di no a una bella donna, nemmeno se si tratta di interpretare la versione low cost e in low definition del suo migliore amico.  


**Author's Note:**

> È strana, lo so, e non ho idea del perché sia venuta fuori così.  
> Potrei dire che il fatto che tutti gli amori di Foggy qui citati (ad eccezione di Karen) abbiano il nome che inizia con la M di Matt è un caso. Potrei, ma sarebbe una balla enorme.  
>  **Credits:** Il dialogo in corsivo segnalato dall'asterisco è preso pari pari dall'episodio 1x05 World On Fire.
> 
> **A sorellah, che voleva una cosa completamente diversa e si è beccata questo**


End file.
